


Sick Day

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Since coming back to Gravity Falls for another summer with his twin sister Mabel, 14 year old Dipper’s Pines has been having nightmares about Bill. Dipper thinks there’s no way to stop him, until one  day when Dipper gets sick and tricks the demon into leaving him alone for good.





	1. Bill’s Toy

Dipper’s POV 

“Hey Dipper!”

I noticed that Mabel was already at the table when I woke up. She already had a plate of pancakes in front of her, and it looked like she had... glitter glue on them?

“So dipstick,” Mabel said. “We going on any fun paranormal adventures like last summer?”

“Yeah, I hope so-“

“No way. Dipper’s still sick, and he’s not going ANYWHERE until he gets better. I don’t want my customers getting sick because of his carelessness.” Stan said. I rolled my eyes and Stan glared at me. At the same time, Soos and Wendy walked in.

“You know, you’ve got some nerve kid.” Stan mumbled as he took a newspaper and left the room. I sighed.

“All I did was roll my eyes. What’s the big deal?” I asked. 

“Stan’s just been moody lately. I’m sure it has something to do with his brother being back and all.” Mabel grinned. 

“Yeah, probably. I just wish he wouldn’t take it out on me.” I sighed.

“Dip, you’ve seemed really down ever since you got here. Are you okay?” Wendy asked. I looked up at her, and her eyes showed concern. 

“I’m fine.” I unrolled my sleeve so I could hide the bruise that Bill left on my wrist. I had been hiding it all day.

The truth was, Bill had been haunting my dreams since the first day back at Gravity Falls. Mabel was supportive enough not to mention anything to Stan, which I was grateful for. Bill gave me bruises and scars in my dreams and left them there. He was terrorizing me in my sleep and I didn’t know how to stop him.


	2. Separation

Dipper’s POV

I was up in the attic reading journal number 3 when Mabel walked in and sat on her bed.

“Candy and Grenda are so crazy.” She sighed.

“You’re just now noticing this?” I asked. I turned the page.

“Well... Yeah. I mean, it was cool when I was 12. You know, giving you makeovers, giving waddles makeovers, and putting glitter on EVERYTHING? It’s just not my style anymore.” 

“Maybe you’ve just gotten too old for them.”

“What?! No way! I mean, I know we have a lot in common, that won’t change. We all still like boy bands and board games and prank calls but it’s all just getting so old. Every sleep over I have, it’s the same dumb routine. First we read a romance novel or 80, and then we prank call Stan or the cops. It’s so childish! I mean, I think I just need a break for a while. Maybe you should take me on your next adventure, hint hint!!!” 

Mabel grinned and poked my stomach. I felt ready to puke again. 

“No way Mabel. What would my friends say if I brought my twin sister? They’d laugh at me.”

Mabel’s face turned bright red and she grabbed a sweatshirt and left. I sighed once she was out of earshot. I loved her and everything, and I really did hate to hurt her feelings, but Wendy’s friends were my friends, and they already thought I was a total loser because I got sick and puked all over Wendy. That’s how I first found out I was sick.

“Don’t expect me to help you when you need to puke again!” Mabel screamed outside the door. Then she slammed the door and ran off. 

Mabel’s POV 

I still can’t believe Dipper said what he said. Why are boys such jerks?! I pulled my sweater over my head and pulled me knees to my chest. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I had fallen asleep.

Dipper’s POV 

Mabel ignored me for the rest of the night. I was currently trying really hard not to puke all over my sheets before I fell asleep. I knew my eyes were about to close for good and I was running out of time to be sick properly. I noticed Mabel glance over to my side a few times. I could tell she wanted to help because she felt guilty about abandoning me, but then each time I caught her gaze she just looked away and brushed off any leftover feelings of guilt.

“Fine, don’t help me.” I mumbled. Mabel’s eyes started to water and I could tell I was close to breaking her grudge against me. As I pulled our trash can on my bed and violently threw up, Mabel rushed over to help me.


End file.
